Perspective
by ioanhoratio
Summary: Set towards the beginning of season seven. Jo learns a little more about our favorite couple and their family.


**Perspective**

**By: ioanhoraito**

**A/N: Here is another story I found on my hard drive that I started but never finished. I started it way back at the beginning of the season. It was inspired by a comment by Pam V. (I believe it was her) about how we would get a chance to be reintroduced to the characters we love through Jo. I don't think that has really happened, but it got me thinking about how she would see Lindsay and Danny. She only knows them as the "Messers" and I wanted to give her a chance to learn a little something about our favorite couple. This actually turned out quite long and I'm thinking about adding even more to it, developing a few more chapters. I really had a lot of fun writing this one! We'll see.**

**

* * *

**

Lucy Messer giggled as she swung between her parents. It was one of the toddler's favorite activities, to hold tightly to her parents' hands and kick her feet in the air. Danny and Lindsay couldn't help the smile that stretched across their faces at the sound of their child's laughter as they lifted her in the air. It was a cool autumn evening in the city, a light breeze moving the trees of Central Park in an age old dance as the sun lowered slowly behind them. There was still plenty of light left for the family venture to James Michael Levin Playground though. Lucy loved playing there because she considered the _Alice in Wonderland_ figures in the middle of the playground to be her friends.

"Ook!" the little girl squealed excitedly as the familiar curvy slide came into view. She squirmed to be free of her parents' hold, and then ran as quickly as her two year old legs would allow.

"Lucy Messer, wait for Mommy and Daddy," Lindsay called out, but was brought short when she felt her husband grab the hand Lucy had just released.

"Relax Linds," Danny drawled, "we can see 'er."

Lindsay was naturally a protective parent-having witnessed violence on several levels-but recent events involving crazed escapee Shane Casey had caused a permanent tense feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried not to see menacing shapes in the shadows or to restrict Lucy's happiness; however, she wasn't always successful in her attempts to avoid over-reacting. Danny never criticized her for it, but he was there to quietly remind her to allow Lucy to enjoy being a child. She forced her shoulders to relax, and playfully swung her and Danny's joined hands back and forth, letting him know she was grateful for the reminder.

Lucy's pace slowed as she approached the play area, it wasn't too crowded, only a few kids running around and a couple of adults, but her own fear of strangers overrode her desire to begin playing. She turned and waved, shouting, "Hurwy peez. We pay wif f'iends!"

"Hold on baby girl," Danny chided as he and Lindsay strolled towards her, "Your friends aren't goin' anywhere."

Seeing her parents approach, and knowing they were close behind her, Lucy turned to again make her way towards the playground. Her excitement caused her upper body to move faster than her chubby legs could keep up, and Lucy ineloquently landed on her belly with a loud thump. She lay stunned for a moment, surprised by her now horizontal circumstances, but her confusion soon gave way to pain as she felt a burning sensation in her hand.

Danny and Lindsay jogged quickly to their now screaming daughter.

"Momma!" Lucy wailed, not moving from her prone position.

Danny reached her first, and scooped her off the ground. He held her tiny body close to his and cupped the back of her head when she buried her tear-streaked face against his shirt. "Shh, baby," he cooed, "I gotcha."

Lindsay ran her hand soothingly along Lucy's back, trying to comfort the distraught baby. Lucy continued to cry in earnest, her tears intensifying when she turned to look at her mother. "Momma," she sniffled and hiccuped, stretching her hands out, reaching.

Lindsay's gaze was caught by the red on Lucy's hand. "Danny, look," she instructed, as she tenderly took the proffered hand into her own. A small stream of blood ran down Lucy's palm from an angry looking scratch.

Lucy became hysterical at the sight of the blood, her face turning red as her lungs struggled to keep up with her screaming. Lindsay reacted by pulling her daughter into her arms, gently forcing Lucy's head down-face away from the blood-and bounced up and down in the way she had done since they day Lucy had come home from the hospital.

Lindsay gave Danny a pleading look, and he nodded, moving around Lindsay to get a better look at the injured hand. The two parents spoke in calming tones, doing their best to check Lucy over and ensure that she wasn't hurt anywhere else while at the same time trying to keep her mind off the pain.

Lucy's screams quieted to sobbing, but that was enough to allow Danny to talk to Lindsay.

In as soft a voice as possible Danny said, "I can see the pebble in her skin. Her hand musta landed right on top of it."

"Can you get it out?" Lindsay whispered, but Lucy heard and her head flew up. She snatched her hand away from Danny.

"No! No! Daddee, ouch, no tut it," she bawled, large tears continuing to roll down her cheeks.

"I know it hurts, but I gotta touch it baby," Danny said apologetically then promised, "I'll be gentle."

Lucy fought him, kicking her legs and twisting her body, but her parents were stronger and Lindsay wrapped her arms tightly around her scared daughter, willingly taking the abuse. "Just do it Danny," she said and Danny grabbed Lucy's hand, quickly working the small stone out of the skin, forcing himself to ignore his daughter's pleas.

As soon as the offensive piece of gravel was free, Danny wiped the smudge of blood that had collected away and kissed the broken skin. Lucy wearily dropped her head back to Lindsay's shoulder, her cries slowing. Her good hand clung to Lindsay's shirt.

"There now Lucy," Danny assured, "all done. Want Mommy to kiss it too?"

Lucy nodded her head against Lindsay's body and she lifted her hand. Lindsay immediately responded by bringing it to her lips, placing a healing kiss exactly where Danny had moments earlier.

"Better?" she asked Lucy, a small sad smile gracing her face.

Lucy sighed, bottom lip stuck out, eyes large and watery. "Ow-ee."

"I think we need a band-aid Dad," Lindsay said, knowing her daughter's need for a band-aid on all injuries. Really Lucy just thought of them as giant princess covered stickers, believing even a stubbed toe required one, but to her child's mind they possessed magical healing powers. However, in this instance, Lindsay felt a band-aid would be appropriate. Lucy's hand was still bleeding a little, and with the cut being on her palm it would be pretty easy for her to continue reopening the wound. "Plus it would probably be a good idea to wash it," she added, turning around, and looking for a restroom or water fountain.

Lucy turned her pained expression to her father, and with a frown asked, "An-dade, pees, Dad-ee?"

"We'll get ya a band-aid baby girl," Danny guaranteed, running his hand over her hair, hating his inability to stop Lucy's pain. Addressing Lindsay, he asked, "Ya want me to run over to a drug store or somethin' or should we jus' go home?"

Lucy's pain was momentarily overshadowed by her desire to stay as she cried, "No go home, pay wif f'iends!"

"A'right, A'right," Danny back-tracked, eager to please; he was quickly learning parenting was about picking battles, and finding a delicate balance between discipline and affection.

"Can I help?" a slow, kind voice asked from behind Danny's shoulder.

The small family turned, surprised by the intruder. They had been so caught up in their own drama they hadn't noticed the approaching party. The Messers quickly recognized their new co-worker, Jo Danville, but not the young girl with curly dark hair and beautiful brown skin that stood next to her.

"Sorry to barge in," Jo offered in her slight southern drawl, "I heard her crying and just wanted to make sure you didn't need any help when I heard you talk about needing a band-aid." The older woman lifted the flap on her large, vintage looking over-the-shoulder bag she had draped across her body, and began fishing through it. "I learned a long time ago to carry around this mammoth thing so I could always be prepared," Jo laughed as she dug around. "Ah, here we go."

Danny took the offered band-aid with a grateful smile. "That great, thanks Jo," he said, peeling the paper apart.

"Thanks so much," Lindsay gushed as well.

"Oh, and I have wipes," Jo exclaimed, diving back into her bag. Moments later she pulled out a thin, square, plastic box, and handed a wipe to Danny.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," Lindsay again said, and then by way of explanation offered, "We don't usually leave home without a mountain of supplies, and the one time we decide to not mess with it we have a disaster."

"I hear ya," Jo said knowingly, "My kids make fun of me for lugging around what they affectionately call my Mary Poppins bag. They don't think it's too hip, but I learned it's better to be prepared."

"Yeah, who knew a trip to the park required so much," Danny agreed.

"Lucy," Lindsay called softly to the now silent child, "Daddy's going to clean your hand then put a band-aid on it, ok?"

Uncertain about the strangers that were staring at her, Lucy only nodded.

"I'll be gentle," Danny again promised as he made quick work of wiping the dirt and blood away. He then tenderly placed the band-aid over the wound, and the two parents cheered for their daughter's bravery.

"Good girl!" Jo applauded as well.

"You were very brave," the young girl offered quietly.

Lucy gave a small, shy smile then immediately buried her face in her mother's neck. In lieu of her daughter's response, Lindsay smiled at the young girl.

"So this is the famous Lucy I've heard so much about!" Jo exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," Lindsay laughed sarcastically, "you're really seeing her at her best. She is usually a happy, funny little thing."

"I can tell," Jo assured her, "She really is a beautiful child. Look at those blue eyes and that crazy blond hair. She looks so much like her Daddy." Lucy giggled against Lindsay's neck, liking the way this strange new woman spoke. "Except when she smiles like that," Jo added, "she looks just like you Lindsay."

"Yep," Danny interjected proudly, "no doubting her parentage."

Jo laughed.

"Lucy," Danny prompted, "Can you say hi to our friends Jo and..." he trailed off.

"Ellie," Jo supplied happily, speaking directly to Lucy, "She's _my_ little girl."

A subtle look of surprise passed between Danny and Lindsay, but Danny quickly jumped in, "Nice ta meet ya. I'm Danny, this is my wife Lindsay, and our daughter Lucy."

"They work at the crime lab with me," Jo explained.

"Ya hear Luce? Her name's Ellie," Danny said, "Can you tell 'em thank you for helping you feel better?"

Lucy dutifully raised her head and whispered, "Tank oo 'elp fee bet'r."

"You're welcome Miss Lucy," Jo answered.

"Mom," Ellie said, motioning for Jo to lean down, which she did. Ellie then whispered something in her ear to which Jo responded, "I don't know, but I don't think it would hurt to ask."

Ellie, being reassured by her mother, turned to Danny and Lindsay. "Would it be alright if I push Miss Lucy in the swing?"

Lindsay's affection for Ellie grew and she turned to Lucy. "Lucy loves to swing. Don't you Luce?"

Lucy nodded, but a wary look passed across her face as she looked at the new comers.

Danny, sensing his daughter's reticent behavior, jumped in, "How 'bout Daddy goes with you and Ellie?"

This seemed to allay her fears as Lucy squirmed to get down, her hurt hand long forgotten. She then reached her good hand up, and Danny dutifully placed his pointer finger in her grasp. Lucy looked up at him and asked, "Go see f'iends?"

"Let's ask Ellie if she want to go," Danny said. He turned to the young girl and smiled, "Lucy loves the _Alice in Wonderland_ figures," and then in a conspiratorial whisper said, "She thinks they're her friends."

Ellie giggled, and Danny gave her a wink, helping the pre-teen to feel included in the adult's joke. Taking the invitation to play along, she said, "I would love to meet your friends Miss Lucy. Will you take me to meet them?"

"Uh...gir' come too?" Lucy asked her father.

Danny chuckled, but answered, "That girl can come too, but let's call her Ellie."

"Ay-ee," Lucy tried, and then waved for Ellie to follow as she dragged Danny towards the playground.

Ellie shoved her own shoulder bag into her mom's hands and excitedly took off after the pair.

"I hope we didn't interrupt your family time," Jo offered suddenly.

"Not at all," Lindsay answered smiling, "You saved us from having to walk around looking for a drug store. Our impromtu trip to the park nearly ended before it started. We just figured it would be nice to get out of the house for a little while, let Lucy run off some energy."

"She's really cute."

Lindsay flushed with parental delight. "I like to think so, though, I'm sorry the first time you meet her she's screaming her head off."

She and Jo began a slow meandering pace down the cement path that lead to a nearby bench. The sounds of children's play echoed around them.

Jo just shrugged, "Been there, done that."

"Ellie's a beautiful child, and very sweet to offer to play with Lucy. Most girls her age wouldn't care about playing with a toddler."

Jo's own smiled deepened. "Yeah, Ellie is definitely not like most girls. She's older than her twelve years-on old soul, my momma would say. She's trying to break into the babysitting industry, make a little spending money, so don't be surprised if you get inundated with offers now."

"We'll have to keep that in mind for times when Lucy is full of energy and we're both dead on our feet," Lindsay answered, thinking it would be nice to occasionally be able to bring Lucy to the park, and just get to sit and relax while someone else chases after the very active child.

"Ellie would love that," Jo said, then asked, "I'm not keeping you from being with your family am I?"

Lindsay gave Jo a guilty look. "Is it wrong if I answer with no, because I'm perfectly happy with my husband getting run ragged while I leisurely chat with you?"

Jo gave a bark of laughter, and Lindsay decided she liked the sound; it was easy going, and full of understanding. "I wouldn't call it wrong, maybe a little sneaky, but not wrong, especially since it doesn't seem like Danny minds too much."

The two women watched as Danny, Lucy and Ellie ran back and forth weaving between the statued characters, obviously playing some form of tag. Lucy reached out her arms frantically and Danny scooped her up as the pair ran away from a fast-on-their-heels Ellie. They could hear Lucy's squeals of delight as Danny bounced her around, just outside of Ellie's touch.

Lindsay clasped her hands together in joy, the sweet feelings of love and admiration for her family pervading her heart. "Danny never shies away from his chances to run with Lucy. After the very real possibility that he'd never get to run with her again, he's grateful everyday to get her on his shoulders and just run."

They'd reached the dark brown wooden bench, facing the playground, and sat, ensuring both women could keep an eye on their children. Jo set her and Ellie's bags down on the ground and leaned back. Her face was marred by a look of confusion. "I'm sorry, what do you mean he'd never get to run again?"

Lindsay turned to look at the older woman in surprise, then gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, you've fit so well into the team that sometimes I forget you haven't been with us very long."

Jo felt a wave of appreciation wash through her and nodded her head at the compliment. "That's wonderful for you to say."

"No problem. Been there, done that," Lindsay repeated Jo's words.

"That's right, you moved here from, Montana," Jo acknowledged.

"Yeah, and let's just say I know it's not an easy transition to come to the New York crime lab," Lindsay remembered. The years had solidified her place as a respected member of the CSIs, but it hadn't always been that way.

"I can't imagine anyone giving you a hard time," Jo confessed, wracking her brain as to who would have made things difficult for the well-liked young mother.

"Can't you?" Lindsay laughed, giving a pointed look in Danny's direction. Sensing his wife's gaze, Danny looked up and waved, giving Ellie enough time to tag him, and Lucy to betray him by reaching for the other girl to now save her from her father.

"No!" Jo cried, scandalized by this new information, "Danny?"

"Oh, yeah," Lindsay confirmed happily. "He played tricks on me, teased me, questioned my skills, and made me fight for my spot on the team."

Jo shook her head in disbelief. "I just can't picture it. I've never met a couple so devoted to each other." She leaned a little closer and in a soft voice confessed, "It makes me just green with envy."

Taking in a deep breath, Lindsay added, "Well, it was a long, bumpy road for us to get to this point, but because of all the hard times, our relationship is unshakeable. We've withstood some pretty difficult times and that is where our devotion stems from."

"Is what you were referring to earlier, with Danny and Lucy, one of those times?" Jo pressed gently, but quickly added, "If you don't mind my prying. I've gotta nasty habit of sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong."

Lindsay waved off her concern. "You're fine. We're..." Lindsay hesitated for a brief second, "friends."

"Yeah," Jo agreed easily.

"And yes," Lindsay answered quickly, "that was one of the times. Almost two years ago..." Lindsay trailed off, and turned again to look at her husband, "I can't believe it's been that long." She shook her head and turned back to Jo and continued her story, "Lucy was only about four months old at the time, and Danny was caught in a drive-by. He was shot in the back..."

Jo gasped in surprise, and Lindsay's gaze met her sympathetic one. "He was protecting me actually," Lindsay told her, "He pulled me under him, kept me safe. The damage left by the bullet put him in a wheelchair, with only a ten percent chance of ever walking again."

"Oh, poor Danny," Jo lamented and quickly added, "and poor you."

"No," Lindsay rushed to deny, "Danny was alive; it took 8 hours of surgery and some brilliant doctors, but if the bullet had been even half an inch further in either direction he never would have even made it to the hospital. I had my husband, Lucy had her father. I was happy."

Jo laid a comforting hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "I don't doubt that Lindsay, but I know it couldn't have been easy on either of you."

Lindsay didn't respond. She didn't talk about that time much, not because she was embarrassed or afraid of that time, she simply never wanted to complain. It didn't matter to her whether Danny walked again, she wanted that for him and for their family, but what always mattered was that he was alive and any amount of struggles or trials she had to deal with was worth that.

Sensing Lindsay hesitation, Jo instead said, "But it's clear he over came the odds."

"He sure did," Lindsay said proudly, "It was a month before he felt anything, then another 6 months of intense physical therapy before he was able to stand and walk, followed by about 3 months of walkers and canes, but he did it."

Jo was able to read between the lines. She didn't doubt that Danny had pushed himself to succeed because he had two wonderful reasons to keep fighting. She was beginning to get a better idea of the couple she shared an office with. "So if you spent so much time at odds with each other how..."

"How did we wind up happily married with a family?" Lindsay finished.

Jo nodded.

"I know it's cliche, but it was the Country Girl and the City Boy story. He teased me for being a bumpkin, and I challenged him every chance I got," Lindsay laughed, "But that forced us to both work harder than we'd ever worked before. We were constantly trying to one up each other, but when it came down to it we had become an excellent partnership because we forced each other to stretch. He never treated me with kid gloves, not like so many other people."

"Because of what happened in Montana?" Jo filled in the blanks gently.

Lindsay frowned and quietly said, "I see not everything's a mystery."

Jo's easy smile faltered slightly, though her face never lost its pleasant demeanor. "A violent, unsolved crime can stay on the FBI's radar for a while," Jo offered simply.

"Yeah," Lindsay breathed, "I guess."

"I assume from the wedding bands you found a way to work it out," Jo teased knowingly.

"Eventually," Lindsay said, accepting the change in subject, "but that's another story. I've blabbed about myself enough I think."

"Oh, and we were just getting to the juicy parts," Jo groaned playfully. "I need to know your secret. I worked with my ex-husband for years and never once did we get a long as well as you two."

"Well I can't be the only one dishing out the gossip," Lindsay joked back, hinting that she wouldn't be opposed to hearing more about said ex, but further conversation was cut off by the clamor of feet.

Ellie Danville, with Lucy perched on one hip, came strolling towards them, leaning heavily to the side with Lucy. Danny was walking behind them, keeping a respectable distance so not to crowd the girls.

"Mom," Ellie cried, "Danny suggested..."

"That's Mr. Danny to you," Jo interjected, "Just because we aren't in the South anymore doesn't mean we forget our manners."

Ellie rolled her eyes but began again, "Mr. Danny suggested grabbing some jell-o"

"Gellato," Danny corrected, "and only if the moms here agree."

"Well I think that sounds like a great idea," Jo beamed jumping up. "Lindsay?"

"I'm up for it, we've got about another half hour before this little girl's bath and bedtime."

"Awesome," Ellie smiled, setting a squirming Lucy to the ground and taking her hand.

Danny pointed at the pair and grinned. "Look at that, babe. Lucy's made a friend." He then stretched out his hand, and waited for Lindsay to take it.

As the small group made their way out of the park Danny asked, "So what were you gals blabberin' about?"

"The usual," Lindsay answered, "hair, make-up..."

"Shoes, and sales, and boys," Jo jumped in with a wink.

Seeing the wink and the conspiratorial smile on his wife's face Danny just groaned, feeling wildly out numbered.

The end

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So, I left the chapter a little open ended. Should Jo and Lindsay continue their conversation? Maybe throw in a little bit of Danny too? What part of their relationship would you want to tell Jo about? Just curious.**


End file.
